


You Drive Me Crazy

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Driving, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has learned a lot of things in her long existence, but driving a car is not one of them.  When Laura tries to teach her how, it goes worse than expected, leading Carmilla to realize she's learned some other, more important things from Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one to help cope with writing one of the more angsty pieces I wrote, but I figured I might as well post it. Enjoy!

Mircalla Karnstein had learned to do a lot of things in her 334 years of existence.  She had learned to read and write.  She had learned how to cook and sew.  She had learned to ride a horse.  She had learned how to dictate a telegram and write shorthand. She had learned upwards of a hundred languages and had dozens of degrees.  She had learned how to use a computer and the Internet. She had learned how to use smartphones and tablets.

She had also never learned how to drive a car.

But she was about to learn.

 

“Wow, Carm,” Laura commented from the passenger seat. “For a second, I actually thought we weren’t going slow–– I thought we’d _stopped moving_.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes.  “I don’t want to be reckless.”

Laura quirked an eyebrow.  “‘Reckless?’ We’re the only ones on the road for miles! The only thing we’d endanger might be some tumbleweed.  And if you can live with orphaning a bunch of roots, so can I.”

Carmilla accelerated the car slightly.

Laura poked the driver’s arm. “Come on, Carm! I wanna feel the wind in my hair!”

The vampire pressed her lips together and did not oblige.

“It’s a straight shot for miles,” Laura whined.

The car continued to creep along at the glacial pace of fifteen miles per hour, well below the speed limit.

“Geez, _grandma_ , your driving is really reflecting your _age_.”

Carmilla laughed at her mockingly, narrowing her eyes.

“Some kind of centuries-old badass you are.”

Laura could see her girlfriend’s jaw clench. “I am going to push you out of this car, cupcake.”

“You could try, but all that would accomplish is me sitting outside the car going at the same speed as me sitting in this car,” Laura snapped.

 

Carmilla’s nostrils flared.  Laura had never seen Carmilla’s nostrils flare.

She pressed down on the gas pedal–– gently, at first. As the car picked up speed, Carmilla’s nostrils stopped flaring and a defiant smile crept onto her face.

Laura lightly smacked the vampire’s arm. “Good job, you actually got us to the speed limit,” she said, giggling.

Carmilla said nothing and continued increasing the force on the pedal.  The road seemed to open up and it was almost like when she sprinted at full speed as a panther. Except now she was doing it with Laura by her side.

The wind gusted through the windows and Laura let out a whoop and pumped her fist.

There was a gleam in Carmilla’s eyes as she smirked and continued to make the car accelerate.

 

A few moments passed as Laura gradually stopped cheering and laughing.

“Uhm, Carm?  We’re going kinda, sorta, too fast now…”

Carmilla didn’t respond.

“Carm?”

Carmilla’s eyes remained trained on the road, but seemed to be looking _through_ it, and Laura noticed that within them there was something primal burning in them.  
Laura looked back at the road and surmised that, unlike those terribly unrealistic action movies, this road did _not_ go straight forever.  In fact, there was a turn coming up, and Carmilla made no move to make it. Hell, Carmilla had barely been able to turn the car in the streets to get them on this road in the first place.

Laura rolled up her window so she wouldn’t have to shout over the wind.

“Carm, slow down!”

They were going well over a hundred miles per hour now and the turn was fast approaching.

“ _CARM SLOW DOWN OH MY GOD SLOW DOWN––_ ”

 

Carmilla snapped out of it, but it was too late and by the time she was frantically turning the steering wheel and slamming the brakes, the car went skidding off the road and slammed into a tree on the passenger-side.

Shattered glass from Laura’s window rained into the car.  Laura sat shaking in the passenger seat, eyes wide as she stared at the glass in her lap.

“Dammit,” Carmilla breathed shakily, pushing her bangs off her face.  “I’m so sorry, Laura.” She looked over slowly to look at the smaller girl.  Her face had some minor cuts on it, but she still wasn’t speaking.

“Are you okay?  You have some grazes on your face…”

Laura swallowed hard and turned to face Carmilla. The vampire unbuckled her and her girlfriend’s seat belts.  She got out and, using vampiric strength, moved the car away from the tree and pried open Laura’s door.  She bent down to closer inspect her human’s face.

Laura finally cleared her throat. “What happened back there?”

“I’m not sure.”  Carmilla frowned.  “I was fine one second, and the next, it was like I was giving into a side of me I never knew I had.”  She offered Laura a hand to help her out of the car.

Laura furrowed her eyebrows and went to lift her arm to take Carmilla’s hand and suddenly yelped out in pain.

“What is it?”  Carmilla scanned quickly for any bleeding injuries but couldn’t find any.

“I think my arm’s broken,” Laura gasped out.

Carmilla placed a gentle hand on Laura’s lap. “I’m taking you to the hospital. Are you okay with teleporting?”

Laura nodded.  Carmilla gingerly helped Laura get out of the car.

Her head whirled and everything went black for a few seconds, and then they were standing in front of a hospital.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, the pair was back in their apartment. Laura was sitting on her bed, ending a phone call with her father.  Carmilla sat on her own bed, looking over sadly.

“Well, that was a fun conversation,” Laura said sarcastically.  “He was all, ‘I told you cars are too dangerous for someone who can barely see over the dashboard.’” Carmilla smiled weakly at Laura dropping her voice to imitate her dad’s gruff demeanor.

“Laura, I’m so sor––”

“––Carm, I swear, if you apologize one more time, I’m not buying any more cupcakes.”

Carmilla sighed and hung her head.

Laura got up awkwardly from her bed and walked over to her girlfriend.  “Don’t blame yourself, okay?  I was the one obnoxiously egging you on.”

“I shouldn’t have lost control,” she mumbled.

Laura plopped down on the bed. “Yes, but to be fair a lot of humans do the same thing.  Maybe you’re just like, a closet speed demon, or something.”  Laura gently lifted Carmilla’s head up.

Carmilla’s eyes were welling up. “You got the ‘demon’ part right.”

“Oh, hush, you,” Laura said, leaning forward to kiss her.  Carmilla reluctantly kissed back and then pulled away.

“I don’t think I’ll be driving again any time soon.”

Laura bit her lip and nodded. “Okay.  I won’t have you doing anything that makes you uncomfortable.” She pouted at the vampire. “But would you be comfortable sharing a bed with me tonight?  I mean, sleeping with you might ease the pain of my broken arm…”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and smirked. “Yes, I think I would be very comfortable with that.”

 

Carmilla shimmed over and helped Laura get completely on the bed.  The two lay facing each other, taking care to avoid the broken arm.

Laura giggled.

“What?”

“I was just thinking––”

“––Wow, alert the media!  Laura Hollis is _thinking_.”

“Shut up.”  Laura playfully swatted at Carmilla.  “ _I was thinking_ that your driving is like your personality.”

“Reckless?”

Laura laughed.  “No.  Just very hot-and-cold. First you were driving at a snail’s pace, and then you were roaring down the road.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow.  “And my personality is hot and cold?”

“Yep, my sometimes-loving, sometimes-grumpy vampire.” Laura grinned and gave her a soft peck on the lips.  “And I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“You’re ridiculous, creampuff,” Carmilla chuckled. “But I wouldn’t want you any other way, either.”

Laura’s eyelids drooped as she snuggled against her girlfriend.  “That’s cheating,” she mumbled sleepily.  “It’s not romantic if you just repeat what I say.”

“Maybe I’m not trying to be romantic. Maybe I’m trying to be annoying.”

Laura yawned.  “Well, it’s working.”  She giggled. “Goodnight, Carm.”

“Goodnight, buttercup.”

She regarded the sleeping girl pressed against her and for the life of her could not figure her out.

 

Carmilla Karnstein had learned to do a lot of things in her 334 years of existence.  She had learned to read and write.  She had learned how to cook and sew.  She had learned to ride a horse.  She had learned how to dictate a telegram and write shorthand. She had learned upwards of a hundred languages and had dozens of degrees.  She had learned how to use a computer and the Internet. She had learned how to use smartphones and tablets.

And, most recently, she had learned how to love and be loved.


End file.
